


Forever I Live In Happiness While You Live In Darkness

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anger, Dark, Death, F/M, Oneshot, comparing-the-poem-to-the-beating-of-her-body, cutting-the-baby-out-of-the-mother-involved, domestic-abuse, god-is-there-to-rescue-his-child, guns-involved, pregnant-woman, roses-are-red, volets-are-blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Abuse, we all heard the word. To hurt someone or something just because we think we can. To enjoy beating that person or thing down just to make ourselves feel better. We use the power of abuse, not caring if someone dies in the process as we are the true monsters. Yet you will forever suffer in the darkness as I grow in the light





	Forever I Live In Happiness While You Live In Darkness

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

Screams are heard from a little house. Glass shatters as a man grabs a woman by her hair and bashes her face into the table. Blood, shredded shirts, and broken glass everywhere

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

The woman, crying and losing conscious bites and claws the man to be free. He only snarls and drags her into another room. A nursery, her stomach swelled, pregnant and near death. He shoves her to the ground before taking out his gun and shooting her. Screams tore out of her throat as tears flow down her blood/blue face. The man kicked her over and started to kick her in the stomach and stopping on her. She coughs up blood, choking, pleading, wishing for something to happen as this night of hell continues. He took a blade and cut into her womb and takes the dead infant and proceed to cut it. The woman dying soon from blood loss

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

The woman opened her eyes, seeing a man with her baby in his arms. He reached out his hand and said, "come. You are free now. Don't fear me, my child." With shaky hands, she soon touched and hold onto the man as they both walked into the light. The man forever living in darkness as he soon was sentenced to death for the manslaughter. Forever lost, forever dark, he belongs

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You did this, my blood is the roses_

_You beat me, my body is the violets_

_Forever I live in happiness while you live in darkness_

The End


End file.
